


How to not come out to your hitter buddy.

by SyriaKozma



Series: nb!Eliot/Quinn [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Genderqueer Character, M/M, Trans Character, genderqueer Eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyriaKozma/pseuds/SyriaKozma
Summary: Good luck to anyone that reads this. this thing needs to be edited, ... a lot... , but I decided to post it anyway. Because if I don't. It's gonna be a while till I make anything new or work further on this. And quality is so scattershot that I simply do not care, cause caring leads to perfectionism and not writing a damn thing. So here. Enjoy





	How to not come out to your hitter buddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Good luck to anyone that reads this. this thing needs to be edited, ... a lot... , but I decided to post it anyway. Because if I don't. It's gonna be a while till I make anything new or work further on this. And quality is so scattershot that I simply do not care, cause caring leads to perfectionism and not writing a damn thing. So here. Enjoy

*Knock* Eliot moves the door, checking who it is. Quinn. Tells him to wait, cause while the eyeliner is fine, showing off their make up collection is not. They're thankful Quinn didn't show up ten minutes later or they would have to deal with Quinn seeing them with eyeshadow. And nothing simple either, today they felt like playing with presentation again, sliding more into they then he.

Quinn... Didn't know. The makeup drawer shut and they went to open the door. He went. They. "Hey Quinn, what brings you around? Ready to get your ass kicked again?"

Quinn laughed, "nah, just need a safe place to crash and we can't all be millionaires."

Eliot shrugged, Quinn was careful with his side, bullet wound most likely, nothing threatening yet but Quinn could be wrong. Quinn wasn't wrong. Bullet graze, hurt, bleed, but not a problem given Eliot was around with a well stocked safe house. As they worked Eliot noticed his concentration was pulled up to Quinn's hair more and more frequently. The soft little ponytail, Quinn's hair long enough to think about braiding it. Maybe putting in two in front pulling them back and closing it off with a bead. Although... That style limited playing with Quinn's hair. So something else, larger braids then Elliot's own, Quinn's hair was thinner, lighter.

Their hand twitched upward. As soon as they got control of themself again they checked to see if he had noticed. Quinn grinned at them. A laughing kind of smile. Was this a reaction to them, to their eyeliner or to their laps in control? They couldn't tell. "The eyeliner suits you." Quinn's grin widened. Nope. No. Quinn did not just. No. But they grumbled a "thanks" as usual.

Quinn was patched up, still sitting on their couch, and Eliot felt ready to hide this part of themselves again. And Quinn's hair would not stop drawing their eye. Sure Quinn was hot, he could always see that, but apparently less masculine Eliot really wanted to touch Quinn's hair. It was easy being in the others space, they were both comfortable there, they knew the general do's and don'ts of their profession. And hair, hair was a thing to be careful with. So... "Wanna watch something?" Distraction time, something not Quinn to focus on would help, and maybe he could get a few minutes getting snacks. Grabbing snacks they sat down slightly further away, sprawling out a little so as to not exclude Quinn and turned on the TV.

Quinn threw them an innocent smile, "You wear the eyeliner often? It really is a good look" the grin widened ", sad I haven't seen it before now." Quinn was asking too get punched. "Any chance of you doing mine?"

Eliot pulled back "N- No!"

Quinn's smile shrank, brows drawing together, "you think I'd be prettier than you?"

"No. I'm not doing your makeup, Quinn."

**Author's Note:**

> Well. if you made it through that mess, thanks!


End file.
